The Good Life
by PokeDemon666
Summary: Join Jamie Angel Creek (that is my real name don't make fun of me for it) as I travel the Kikkio Region and experience the awesomness of adventure, friendship, love, and pain. And a little somethin somethin in between 3
1. Ch 1: Meeting My Pup

**Okay Fans, random readers, and fellow writers… this is the story I've been working on. It's what I mentioned about in the small surprise in the request section of my stories ^.^**

**Anyway, through lots of speaking with my proof reader, and lots of talking and editing I wrote the first chapter… you'll see that the Lopunny is not yet a member of the team, but she will come later on in time… trust me, your mind will be blown how she comes about… but I had to edit it because it wouldn't be a very impressing story if it was that freaking short. Anyway… no more chit- chat, time to get down to business. First… I will put my email in my profile and a request status… if it says 'open' then you can email me a request or drop a pm… but if it says 'closed' then you'll have to keep checking or go to someone else. I've been trying to work on all the requests I have right now but there's so much going on that I can't get any of my other work done, so I decided to make my requesting situation a little more manageable for me. Now, without further ado, I present my new sotyr, The Good Life, staring Me.**

**The Good Life**

_Chapter 1: Meeting My Pup_

She laughed as he jumped up and down on one foot while the other rested in his hands. He had fallen for yet another one of Lexi's stumped toe traps. The Zoroark giggled and laughed at her trainer before he stopped feeling so much pain. She growled playfully before hugging him as he set his foot back down on the ground.

"I know… pay back for the water attack this morning" He smiled as he hugged her back, "Now come on, we're almost to Nobara City"

He had just moved from the Unova Region to the Kikkio Region a few months ago, but he had to have an adventure in this new land. It had always been him and Lexi, nobody else, no other Pokémon. U[ until now he had never wanted another Pokémon but someone wanted him to take a Riolu off his hands. He wanted to give this Riolu a good home and yell at the trainer for giving it away.

"I'm sorry if I get into a fight with this guy Lexi" He said as him and his best friend walked through the forest, "But I can't stand seeing a Pokémon being treated as a pocket item"

He didn't… that's why he didn't really use a Pokéball unless need be. He treated his Pokémon like members of his family… Lexi was his friend and always beside him. There had been bumps in the road but nothing that would hurt them beyond repairing their relationship.

**XXX**

Jamie Angel Creek… his name was not typical for a guy but he was proud of his name nonetheless. He had ear length brown hair covered by a camo baseball cap. Greeb Blue eyes, thin facial hair, healthy body build. He only stood 6'1" and weighed 196.2 lbs. He wore a turquoise earring in his left ear, an army green zip-up hoody with the zipper half way up with the sleeves pulled to his elbows, a white muscle shirt, faded blue jeans, and brown, scuffed cowboy boots. People around this City didn't much like the way he looked but he didn'

T care. Usually a hard look and sharp growl from Lexi made them shut up and walk away.

"Excuse me" A little old lady asked as she grabbed his arm lightly, "Are you… you wouldn't happen to have a letter in your pocket would you" He smiled and pulled the letter from his pocket and looked at her as she smiled, "Jamie… it's good to meet you in person… and Lexi is so much prettier in person then she was on the TV"

Lexi thanked Arceus that her fur hid her blush at the compliment. Jamie smiled as well as he pocketed the letter again, "Are you the one who contacted me about a Riolu?"

"No… my husband is" She said walking away, "Please, follow me home so you can have a look at her… you're going to fall in love her, she's so cute and lovable"

Her home was actually an apartment that was no more than a block away. When she invited him in, he was amazed… several pictures of a young couple, most likely the lady and her husband, standing with a Lucario in each picture. There was also a few pictures with two kids, a boy and a girl, with the same Lucario. He guessed that they were her kids.

"Please have a seat" She smiled, "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no thank you ma'am" He said, Lexi taking a seat on the floor between his legs, resting her head on his thigh, "I don't want to be too much of a trouble"

"Well then, I guess we should get right down to business then" She said as she moved to a chair opposite to the couch he sat on, "The Riolu… she needs a proper trainer to care for her and as you can see, I'm past my prime for the whole traveling issue"

"I would love to take her with me, provided that she wanted to travel with me" He smiled as he started absentmindedly petting Lexi.

"Lexi groaned in pleasure as he scratched behind her ears, the old woman chuckling, "Goo, let me go and get her"

He leaned forward as Lexi looked at him as his hand left her head, her eyes asking why he had stopped. They were distracted by the woman's voice though as she said the Riolu's name softly. She appeared again with a small Riolu in her arms, wearing a sweet smile as she looked at Jamie.

"Here she is young man" She smiled and held the small puppy out to him. He took her into his arms with a smile, "My husband was looking to send her to one of our kids before his heart failure kicked in and he was put in the hospital. I went to visit him and we watched the news. You and your family were on the news special, showing the entire region that your dad was the new Gym Leader of Lumaport City. When the reported went to you and laughed as you were playing with your Zoroark we were lost in amazement watching you two and of course sent mail out immediately. He died the next day though"

"What happened to her parents?" Jamie asked with a smile as the Riolu sleeply and unconsciously nuzzled into the warmth of his chest as he held her.

"Her father was some random Lucario at the small daycare just outside of town. Her mother died soon after laying her egg, we lost the last three eggs because of her death" She smiled, watching his heart melt as he held the Riolu, "Her name is Crystal by the way. She comes from a special blood line so we had to find a trainer like you, you form a deep bond with your partner, proof is your bond with your Zoroark. So we picked you"

"Don't worry ma'am" Jamie looked up with a tear in his eye, "I already feel attached to her"

"Good" she smiled as she looked at Crystal to see the little cutie slowly waking up, "Seems I get to watch you work your magic first hand"

He looked down to find Crystal stairing at him with shining eyes. She was so cute and adorable, "Well hello Crystal… my name's Jamie and this is my partner Lexi" He gestured to Lexi who had moved closer to greet her as well, "It's very nice to meet you"

She seemed confused at first before giving him a cute smile and nuzzling into his chest, "Now Crystal" It was the lady's turn to speak, "I want you to travel with this young man and grow strong for your mother and I. And I want you to be on your best behavior because your in good hands. Jamie will take good care of you"

She had only paid attention to the travel with him part. She liked how warm and how gentle he he felt. She also felt Lexi's soft wet tongue flick across her cheek a few times in greeting. She giggled and gave her snouth a hug.

"I guess I'll let you go now Jamie, so you can get her a Pokéball so she'll be registered under your name and become officially yours"

**XXX**

That was how it started. He was traveling in winter with a Riolu in his arms and a Zoroark at his side. It had been 3 months since they left Nobara City and he already had a very close bond with Crystal. She was adorable as ever, every time he looked at the cute pup his heart melted, worse than when he looked at Lexi… proably because she was still a pup and not as full grown as Lexi was yet.

"It's starting to get too cold for just a jacket" Jamie said with a shiver, Crystal pressing her entire body against his for heat. He smiled as he pulled her away and opened his jacket to set her in like he had done numerous times before, then zipping it up to her shoulders. She yelped in delight of the warmth and nuzzled against him with a soft mur, "What do you think Lexi? Should we find a place for camp before it gets to cold or dark to do anything?"

She nodded and started looking around for with a smile. Camp meant warmth, warmth meant tent, tent meant sleeping curled against him while her dreams ran wild into the night. He smiled, reading her thoughts as he reached out to scratch between her ears making her whimper slightly as her stride slowed. His free hand shot up to protect Crystal's head, mainly her tear drops, as a cold breeze blew around them. She nuzzled him a bit harder in thanks. Her tear drops were sensitive to everything. If she didn't keep her whole body warm the tear drops would make her cold and she would get sick. They were just as sensitive as other places of her young body.

"I guess here's as good as any" He said as he pulled his back pack off his shoulders and started to pull the small tent and his sleeping bag from it. He wouldn't pull out his leather blanket out until they were ready to go to bed. He gently removed Crystal from his jacket as Lexi presented her mane to them. Crystal went wild in his hands, eager to get into the soft, warm, red mane of her adopted mother. She cheered as she wriggled free and dropped into the bushy mane, only to disappear from sight.

"Let me set up the tent and my sleeping bag then you're free of the constant nuzzling" He chuckled. They always faked annoyance and joked about how much Crystal loved to cuddle and nuzzle tyhem both. In truth it only made them love her even more… they enjoyed the affection greatly.

"Can I still put it together as fast as I used to?" He didn't quite remember how to put it together because it had been so long since he used it. That would be a year exactly, "Wait… I think I get it now"

He fed the collapsible rods through the small loops on the curved top of the tent. Once he was done he started taking the plastic stakes and hammered them through the holes at each corner of the tent and into the ground. He went inside as soon as he was done and started spreading out his sleeping bag. He through his bag into a corner and smiled as he looked at his handy work before walking back out to retrieve Crystal and put her into the tent. She was happy to curl into a ball on the sleeping bag and let him cover her with a corner of the sleeping bag, leaving a hole where air could get in and keep her from suffocating.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Crystal" He smiled as he went out the tent to find Lexi already using her claws to dig out a fire pit, a few large rocks at her side so she could put an extra ring of safety around it, "I'm going to go collect some wood Lexi. I'll try to find as much berries as I can since we didn't get enough meat as we should have… but we have a little bit left for tonight and tomorrow night but we should be there before tomorrow night"

Lexi gave a soft growl to let him now that she had heard him. Since she was a small Zorua she had always wanted to help him. Now that she was a big Zoroark that could help, she done whatever she could… often digging a hole for the fire while he collected fire wood or climbing a tree that he couldn't climb to get some berries. She had two jobs going this time though. As always when he went out to wood every night, she stopped to look around, her ears twitching this way and that way to listen for something that wasn't Jamie. Her nose would take a deep wiff of the air in every direction to make sure she didn't smell any danger that was close to her and mainly her adopted daughter.

"Ah… son of a bitch that hurt" She heard Jamie and got to her feet fast but decided better to stay for Crystal's sake. He walked through the bushes with a large pile of fire wood in his arms and a red mark across his cheek. She giggled as she wondered what Pokémon he had managed to tick off this go around, "I tripped over a Seviper's tail and she slapped me for it with her damn tail"

She nodded, placing the last rock she had around the fire pit then let Jamie take over so he could start a fire. He put the wood like a tent in the hole and set it on fire with a small Flareon shaped lighter… it didn't take long for the other pieces of wood to catch fire and it would go bright. He soon called for Crystal who was all to happy to be by a raging fire in the arms of her human. He smiled and pulled some berries from his jacket pocket. He gave two to Riolu, two to Lexi, and saved the last to for himself. When they were done he would get some meat for them to eat then lay down on the sleeping bag under an always warm blanket inside a tent to sleep. They were guaranteed to sleep well and warm tonight all huddled together. He couldn't wait to cuddle with his two girls as they all slowly drifted to sleep.

"I'm sorry for making you so cold today Crystal" He offered as he gently stroked her head. She murred softly while she stopped eating her first berry long enough to nuzzle him lovingly, "I promise, when we get to the next City, we're going to the finest hotel and getting a room with a big bathtub so we can all soak in some hot water together"

When he made a promise like that, he always kept it. Lexi knew because when they were in some places beyond cold, he often ended the cold day making her take a warm bath with him. Then they would climb in a bed and cuddle until they fell asleep, at piece and warm in each other's embrace.

**Well there you go… the first chapter to my brand spanking new "Me" story… and my Little Pup Crystal… *whispers* you're the only ones that'll ever know this. In real life… Crystal as life size Lucario Plush I have. Ordered it online ^/^ don't judge me though. If you're a 90's kid like me you understand the whole fondness to Pokémon and Digimon. Long live the classics… it's the mark of our generation. **


	2. Ch 2: Seasonal City

**Well. I don't know how the first one went. I got a few people following it and a few that faved it but no reviews. But whatever the case I'm not giving up any hope. Here's the next chapter of The Good Life Starring me ^.^ *applause* thank you, thank you.**

**The Good Life**

_Chapter 2: Seasonal City_

Jamie smiled as they walked into town. He first took Lexi and Crystal straight to the Pokémon Center to make sure they came out of the cold in good health.

"They're alright Mr. Creek, make sure you take good care of your Riolu's tear drops" She smiled as a Chansey led them around the counter.

"I did ma'am" Jamie smiled picking his little girl up again, "Thanks Nurse Joy"

"No, thank you Mr. Creek"

"Please, call me Jamie" He walked out with Lexi at his side and Crystal hugged to his body, "We'll see you again after a long day of training, if we train that is"

"Of course Jamie" She smiled as she watched him walk out the door.

He opened his jacket again and set Crystal in it to keep her warm, this time she was facing away from him to keep her ornaments warm with his body. She liked riding in his warm army green jacket, but nothing beat him holding her in a warm hug so she could nuzzle his chest. Lexi liked this natural looking city, though in their winter state, plants covered the city, but they had a numerous evergreens and other plants that thrived in the winter. This was the reason it was named Seasonal City… it was green no matter what season. Lexi caught a small frown and a shade of steel in Jamie's eyes though… she was about to ask why when he just pulled the bill of his cap down while moving forward.

"Well, well…" Lexi heard the voice but kept moving as Jamie did, "Aren't I happy to see the fucking punk from the Unova Region"

"Sorry, we're not excepting any challenges until tomorrow" Jamie said without giving so much as glance over his shoulder. Lexi found herself worried… usually Jamie didn't act this dark unless something was wrong.

"I wasn't asking" The sound of a Pokéball opening to release the Pokémon held inside made both Jamie and Lexi pause, "My dad lost his job, got thrown in jail, and me and my mom had to move because of you and your family"

"If he wasn't using the title of Gym Leader as a mask for drug peddling he wouldn't have been arrested and kicked out of the league" Jamie countered, "Now if you want to pursue this matter I suggest you wait until tomorrow or go to Lumaport and challenge my dad"

A Focus Blast wizzed by his head and continued to travel down the street, people jumping to the side to avoid the hit. He had seen it coming but knew it wouldn't hit so he done nothing about it. Another one that he didn't see landed at his feet causing a small explosion that sent them flying. Lexi was slammed into a wall, knocking her out but doing no other damage. Jamie was sent flying to land on his shoulders and the back of his neck, Crystal slipping from his jacket when he landed upside down but she was unharmed.

"Now Scrafty… send another Focus Blast at that Riolu" The kid yelled.

Despite the pain he felt, Jamie was on his feet and infront of Crystal in the matter of seconds, his arms crossing infront of his chest as the Focus Blast hit. He went skidding across the concrete until he was only four feet away from her. She was stunned as she slowly moved towards him but the fear making her move slowly.

"You're fucking stupid to take an attack like that" The kid said as Jamie fell to his side, breathing hard. Though his arms took the brunt of the attack, his body was still put under stress as what did get past his arms only added to the effect of the earlier injuries, Now it's time to get that stupid Riolu of your"

"Crystal" He reached out and grabbed as she stepped into range, pulling her against his chest as he curled protectively around her.

"Enough" A loud voice said, Jamie's eyes snapping open, "You're under arrest"

It was Officer Jenny… he was releaved to hear her voice. He painfully uncurled and got to his feet, still holding Crystal to his chest as he felt tears soaking through what was left of his shirt. Officer Jenny looked at him with a smile… watching him nod with a silent 'thank you' before placing Crystal in his burnt jacket and walking to check on Lexi. She was out cold but otherwise uninjured.

"Go to Tropical Inn" Jenny smiled as he walked carrying Lexi like a bride in his arms, Her head against his shoulder from the way she fit in his arms. Crystal would use the remains of his shirt topull herself up and nuzzle her then give her an affectionate lick, "Tell them Jenny sent you and you'll get the first night free"

"Thank you officer Jenny" He smiled as he turned and started walking.

**XXX**

Lexi woke up with her head resting against Jamie as he walked into their room for as long as they staid. She smiled as she felt Crystal nuzzle against her with an excited yelp… it made her happy. Her happiness faded when she smelt something… like smoke, or something that just came out of a fire. It was coming from Jamie… she shifted as he set her down on the bed lightly. As he removed Crystal from his jacket she knew what had happened. The Focus Blast had caused energy burns on his jacket and just tore his shirt to no end.

"I'll go see what's in the fridge then maybe, if the tubs big enough, we'll take a nice long bath and just lay around"

He pulled his jacket off, throwing it on the railing at the foot of the bed. He walked to the small white fridge and found the small black box beside it… it was a microwave. He opened the fridge and smiled, there was soda, water, snacks, and fancy microwave dinners incase you didn't want room service. He picked out three sodas and started walking back to his girls.

"I guess we'll relax for a couple of minutes before we take that bath" He opened a soda and handed it to Crystal, then did the same for Lexi and himself, "This is a soda, don't drink it as fast as you do water, okay"

She nodded before lifting the bottle to her mouth and slowly lifting it higher. She drank slowly, letting her arms move down after one swallow. She giggled with a cute grin as she looked up at him.

"My tummy tickles" She said with another giggle.

Jamie choked on some soda as he heard her words. He understood her perfectly. Lexi didn't notice, it sounded normal to her, she just thought it had went down the wrong tube when he swallowed.

"Crystal… did you just talk like a normal human being?" He blurted out as he continued to cough. She looked at him with worry in her eyes, "I'm fine"

"What's a human being?" She asked with a bright, innocent smile.

"I'm a human, Nurse Joy's a human, Officer Jenny's a human… the woman that told you to travel with me is a human" He said, trying to give her some sort of an understanding, "You're a Pokémon, and though I consider Pokémon the same as humans, you don't speak English… and I'm hearing perfect English"

"Sorry.." She smiled before she lifted her soda back up to her lips again. She giggled as the suds tickled their way down to her stomach again. She looked up at him as he was still struck with awe, "Can we take a bath now, like you promised"

He sighed as he gave up trying to figure it out, "Yeah… let me go start it" He said as he chugged down what was left of his soda as walked away, "We'll figure this out later" he dropped the bottle in a trash can.

The bathroom was almost as big as the main room, with a large tub with temperature control so you could soak for hours and it never get cold on you. He turned the water on and plugged the drain. He quickly retrieved his bag and pulled out his swim trunks. He had already explained reproduction to Crystal because she had seen two wild Houndoom mating and ever since he made sure he didn't expose himself what so ever to her.

"Alright" He said, "Let me change into my swim trunks real quick, and then we'll get into the best luxury in the world"

"I love warm water" Crystal smiled as she looked up at Jamie, "Don't you Jamie?"

"I sure do" He smiled as he turned to throw his bag out the door. With his shirt off, both Lexi and Crystal could see the bruise along his neck and shoulders.

"Jamie was hurt really bad by that mean boy" Crystal looked at Lexi, "Will he be okay?"

Lexi smiled and nodded. She knew he would be okay… she'd seen him do much worse to himself traveling in the Unova Region. She hadn't seen what happened nor had she ever seen a bruise that bad, but she knew he'd pull through. That's what Jamie did… he was loving, caring, strong, smart, and tough… and he loved his girls with all his heart.

"Okay, bath's ready" They heard him shout. They were up and in the bathroom in the matter of minutes, "Let me help you two in"

"Can I sit in your lap Jamie?" Crystal asked with a cute smile.

"That means Lexi gets to go in first" He smiled as he held his hand out to Lexi. She took his hand as she lifted her leg high to step into the water, "Alright, now it's our turn" He bent and grabbed Crystal up into his arms. She had never been able to press against his bare chest… she usually got into the tub and he washed her then Lexi helped her to dry while Jamie washed himself. Now she was nuzzling him lovingly… his skin was soft and smooth, it made her smile. He stepped into the water and sat down, a sigh of comfort escaping his lips. He moved to lean back against the edge of the tub but jumped straight with a soft growl, "Never mind, that landing hurt me pretty bad"

Crystal let out a small whine and nuzzled his chest. He scooted to where he was sitting a little bit straighter and his shoulder blades were against the edge of the tub. She smiled as she sat in his lap and leaned forward against him. The water was warm and his body welcomed it, she loved how much softer he felt when he relaxed. He smiled as she nuzzled into his again. He reached out and grabbed a bottle of PokéWash. He squirted some into his hand and started rubbing it into her fur, digging past her fur to massage the soap into her skin. She murred and smiled as he did so gently… it was like he was rubbing feathers through her fur to her skin.

"I think it's time to do your tear drops" She shivered slightly as she felt his hands gently brush two of the most sensitive parts of her body, "Don't worry, I'll be extremely careful"

He took one into his hand, cupping it gently before using only two fingers to gently lather it with soap. Crystal murred in pleasure, his hands moving so slow. He finished with one and moved to the other, treating it just the same way. When he was finished he turned her and started working on her ears, head, neck, stomach, and legs. He chuckled occasionally as her wagging tail brushed against his stomach just right.

"Okay Crystal" He smiled as he rinsed the soap off, "You're going to have to sit on that step for a little bit so I can help Lexi"

Crystal nodded as she climbed from his lap and felt her paws touch the bottom of the tub, her shoulders barely coming up out of the water. He watched as she walked to the step and managed to climb up onto it. They met in the middle of the tub, Jamie with a big globe of the wash in his hand. He used to wash her all the time when she was a little Zorua. He would probably do the same with Crystal until she evolves into a Luycario. For Lexi, being washed was a special gift because she had learned to bathe herself, sure, Jamie always had to wash her mane for her but that's just how it was. He basically did the same to Lexi that he had done to Crystal, his hands gliding gently through her fur making her whimper and growl softly as she enjoyed the wash/massage.

**XXX**

It was around 7:00 in the afternoon with a slight chill in the room, Crystal huddled in the curve of Jamie's body, Lexi pressed against his back. They slept peacefully, the best sleep they'd gotten since they had been traveling and sleeping on the hard ground. All except for Jamie, the fear of what could have happened to Crystal had that Focus Blast hit her. It was a dreadful nightmare stuck in his head, but he couldn't make up.

**Well, that's all for now folks. I hope you like this story as much as I like writing it ^.^**

**See you all the next time around ^.^**


	3. CH 3 Research My Ass

**Well here come chapter 3 folks. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it ^.^**

**The Good Life**

_Chapter 3 Research My Ass_

Jamie looked around as he walked through the Citym Crystal huddled in his new jacket…. It looked like his old one except black and a little bit bigger with the same cream colored fluff on the inside. Lexi smiled as she watched him… her had never been so happy since they moved to the Kikkio Region. He was clearly uncomfortable though… grimacing when he moved his head or his arms wrong. The soreness and bruise from the conflict the day before making him feel a bit uneasy and causing a little trouble when it came to moving around.

"So Jamie… What are we doing today?" Crystal asked at a whisper as she managed to turn and nuzzle against his chest.

"I'm not too sure… I figured we'd just see some of the sights for now. Maybe have a nice battle if someone decides to challenge us" He smiled, looking down at her, "Maybe even go to Nurse Joy and see if she can figure out why you're able to talk"

"She gave him a confused look at the way his words came out, "What's wrong with me talking?"

"Oh no, sweetie, I didn't mean that I don't like being able to understand you, I just wanna find out" He smiled as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Maybe watching Lexi battle might make you want to battle when you evolve into a Lucario"

"Can't I evolve when I get stronger through battling?"

"Well… not exactly. Some Pokémon only evolve when they're really happy, some when they're really strong, other's when they come in contact with a stone. Hell… Lexi was strong enough to evolve on her own but she needed a little extra emotional push"

"What do you mean?" She asked with a smile.

"Showed her a lot of love, and once… we kinda got into a very crappy position and I put my life on the line so she wouldn't lose hers and she evolved" He smiled wide and soft, "and instead of me getting hurt she stepped up as she was still glowing and when she was done she kicked a lot of Mightyena butt that day"

"Who was that boy from yesterday?" She asked next as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Well… his dad was the Gym Leader of Lumaport City… he was also head drug peddler in Lumaport, when the league caught on to his plans they arrested him and asked my dad to move us here so he could be the new Gym Leader. That was the old Gym Leader's son… he's hell bent on revenge and I guess he was trying to get us but it didn't work so well" He said as he went to touch the back of his neck, "If I never see him again, I'll be the happiest man in the world"

She was still upset that he had took so much damage trying to protect her but she knew it was because he'd come to love her more than ever. She knew how much he loved her and it made her jump with joy. He loved Lexi just as much as he did Crystal… but Crystal, she was something different. He'd already had something planned but he didn't know when to get it done. He was planning on celebrating their three month anniversary. Lexi was in on the whole celebration as well, helping keep an eye out for something to get for Crystal. She had been there to celebrate the one year older relationship between Lexi and Jamie so why not have a three month anniversary between him and Crystal. He smiled as he hugged her close and looked around. He saw a large building just further ahead. He was very curious as to what the title meant, 'Pokémon Research and Development'.

"This looks odd… nobody said anything about this place. I was told the only real research facilities in this region so far were in Crevic, Octaine, and Aquastria City" He said looking at Lexi, Think we should see what they do inside?"

She nodded before giving a look at Crystal. He was debating putting the young pup in her Pokéball until they left, incase his suspicions were right.

"Crystal… incase something's wrong, can I put you in your Pokéball…" She looked up into his eyes. He did show great concern, "Please?"

Despite knowing that he honestly cared, she still shook her head, "I can't do that. I want to be able to help"

He didn't want her to get hurt. The only reason he let Lexi battle was because that was the only way a trainer could ever really make money. Then there was the contests and tournaments that they entered every once in a while. He couldn't bring himself to put her in her Pokéball against her will. He smiled and walked forward.

"Okay… but if you're ever in danger, I'm putting you in your ball" He said as he looked into her eyes. She loved how much he cared, she nodded and looked forward, "I guess we're gonna check this out"

They walked through the doors and found themselves quite surprised. There were people in lab coats in the front room, two at almost every table in the room. He smiled and ran forward when he saw a woman wave him over.

"Well, what can a young trainer like you possibly be doing here?" She asked as he got close enough, but when he was standing beside her, she looked into his eyes with worry as her voice dipped into a whisper, "I suggest you put your Pokémon in there balls before they get taken away"

"Why would they get…" He was cut off by a loud yell.

"Hey, you can't be in here unless you're here to give us your Pokémon for research" He looked around as fast as he could. A large man with white hair and a gray beard was walking up to him. Crystal tried to duck into his jacket. Lexi took a defensive pose, "I'm going to assume you're here to give us your Pokémon since they're out of there balls"

Jamie grabbed the man around his wrist as he reached for Crystal, his eyes turning a deep red. He looked into the man's eyes and tightened his grip, "You lay a hand on my girls and I'll destroy you and anyone else that wants to step in" Jamie said with a harsh tone… his hand tightening even more, "You touch either one of them and you'll pull back a bloody nub"

Crystal couldn't really believe the hard words he spoke, but she knew he was protecting them. A coat of red took the man's face as his anger rose. He had started this so he could be in control, and so he could make more money than ever. He wasn't about to be put down by this little kid, he wasn't about to lose a chance at selling such rarely seen Pokémon.

"Security, escort and separate this trainer from his Pokémon" The man said as he turned away, "Or he'll be hurt in the worst way ever"

"You need to run now" The woman told him, grabbing his shoulder, "Run and get out of here, don't come back"

A uniformed man ran forward and a Pokémon appeared. Lexi stepped forward and growled at the Seviper. Jamie put his hand on Crystal's ball as he looked into the security guard's eyes.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail"

"Lexi, dodge and use Foul Play" In placement of a tail, Lexi slammed her glowing claws into the Seviper's side. The Seviper let out a loud gurgle as it slid back and staggered back to an upright position, "Now give it a strong Night Daze"

The attack knocked the Seviper out. When the man returned it and stepped back, other security guards started running forward. The Pokéballs were in Jamie's hands faster than anybody could see as he put both his Pokémon inside and started running away. They were to close to make a bee line for the door. He ran around the room. Avoiding the security guards and ducking or dodging the one's that got to close. He smile and slowed when he passed the woman he had talked to the first time.

"You'll see me again… hopefully" He ran straight to the door, crashing through the security guard that tried to catch him. He ran out the door where he started running back to his hotel.

**XXX**

Jamie looked at Officer Jenny as she put her hand to her cheek in thought. He had told her everything he had gained from his small visit to the false research facility… from the woman's warning to the thugs chasing him out the door.

"I've been keeping my eye on the place since it popped up? She said as she looked at him as he pet Crystal's head, "But I haven't had enough evidence to do anything about it"

He looked down at Crystal who smiled up at him, "I could go back in for you… this time with a camera and do some snooping"

"I don't want you to get involved, you could get hurt. Plus it's not your job, it's mine. So I'm ordering you to never go back to that place"

"Okay, okay" Jamie had his fingers crossed in his pocket, "Thanks for coming over Officer Jenny"

"Of course Mr. Creek" She smiled as she stood up with him and followed him to the door, "And I beg you to not go back to that place"

"Okay" He said as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I know something's going on and you would like to help but you can't do anything" He let her walk out the door and closed it, walking to the bed where Lexi lay sleeping.

"I love how peaceful she looks when she's sleeping" He smiled as he sat down on the bed, Crystal beating him to the pillow, "I think we can use a small nap"

"Jamie" Crystal nuzzled into his neck, "Are you really gonna listen to Officer Jenny?"

"No" He smiled, "If they're abusing Pokémon in any way, I'm going to stop it. If they're honestly doing research in this place then they can at least change their methods of acquiring research things"

"Jamie" She snuggled his chest as she pulled her head from his neck, "Can you please leave them alone. Please, promise me you'll stay away from them?"

_Damn it_, he thought to himself, _I make a promise to her, I couldn't break it… even if I wanted to_, "I don't…" _But if I don't promise her, there'll be an unneeded issue_, "What if those Pokémon are close friends with little kids, or wild Pokémon that need to be there to protect their family, or their cubs?"

"I'm sorry Jamie" She said, looking into his eyes, "But I don't want to risk losing you or being separated from you"

"Okay" He said as he cringed from the pain his neck and shoulders were giving him, "I promise to stay away from them"

"Thank you" She smiled, though it was half hearted as she thought about his pained shoulder's and neck, "One more thing?"

"What sweetheart?" He smiled.

"Take off your shirt and jacket off then lay on your stomach" She giggled.

"Oookay" She slid off him so he could remove his shirt and flip over.

She climbed onto his back and moved up his body until she was looking at the back of his neck and his shoulders. She almost started crying with how bad the bruise was. It was dark black on his lightly tanned skin. She let out a whine as she gently started licking the back of his neck. It was a natural instinct for Pokémon to lick at wounds, whether it be on their own body or someone else's, mainly a loved one's body. Jamie had to admit, her small, warm tongue tickling over that sore spot was causing relief… and it was relaxing him to no end. In little to no time, he was snoring softly. Crystal smiled softly as she curled up on his back and soon fell asleep with him. Lexi's fox form moved as she curled up against his side, draping her mane over his back to keep the little Riolu warm. She was just as worried about the visibly painful bruise on his neck and edging his shoulders. She had seen worse on his body from traveling in the Unova but, this was the first time he was visibly bothered by it. She had seen an Excadrill put its claw in his thigh and even when the battle was over, he walked to the next town, his whole right pants leg, from the wound down, covered in blood but he didn't lose skin color, and he never stumbled. She was worried he had taken internal damage from cause of the bruise. He seemed to be okay though. She let the small amount of exhaustion take her again as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Well… there we go… fresh from the mind to the notebook… then from the notebook to the computer, then from the computer to your screen. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still working on everything else, and I have to get going on my other stories as well. But I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	4. Ch 4: The Short Travel

**Well, I'm happy that people are favoriting my story but I want more reviews… I can't stand not having reviews. If you're reading this please review when you're done. But as most people do you're probably just skipping over this part to get to the story. Oh well… I hope you enjoy.**

**The Good Life**

_Chapter 4 The Short Travel_

Jamie looked at his sleeping Riolu with a smile as he heard the man on the other end of the phone line. He decided that he'd at least mess with the "Research Lab" from afar since he promised not to get close. He chuckled as he watched Crystal stretch with a cute growl/yawn before sitting up.

"Well okay, sir" Jamie smiled again before looking out the window, "I'll be gone by time you get here, but thank you for looking into it for me. We'll be in Maru City in about 6 days, I'll call from there"

He hung up and at a jog, jumped onto the bed making Crystal bounce up into the air. He rolled and caught her as she landed on his stomach, "Jamie, you meanie" She giggled as she nuzzled against him.

"So did you sleep well last night?" He asked as she crawled up and cuddled herself into his chest.

"Yes… only because of the big meal we ate last night" She smiled up at him.

"Well yesterday was our only day here" He smiled as he sat up, holding her in his arms, "So I figured, after restocking supplies I'd do something nice for the two of you"

"Why do we have to leave today?"

"Because, we have to get to the next town in six days or we're going to miss something special" He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "But I can't tell you or Lexi what it is because it's a surprise"

Lexi already knew but he told her not to act like she knew, she had to be just as giddy and excited as Crystal to find out what was going on. He smiled to himself as he thought, _it's okay to lie when you're making a good lie… well more like a fib because something special is happening in six days_. It was December 15th… in exactly 6 days on the 21st… it would be exactly 3 months since they met. He remembered the day he had got her like it was yesterday, adopting her from her replacement mother and making her a permanent part of his family.

"I can't wait" She said as he sat her down on the bed long enough for him to pull on his jacket on followed by his backpack, "You're so cool Jamie"

He smiled as he picked her back up and placed her in his jacket. Lexi walked into the main room from the bathroom and met them at the door. Once the hotel tab was paid, they set out into the forest. He loved traveling but it sucked because it was winter and if Crystal got sick, he'd feel worse than ever. She insisted that she was fine every time he asked though.

"Where as we going after this Jamie?" Crystal had to ask as she pressed her cold ornaments against his warm chest.

"We're taking the train to Lumaport City so we can celebrate Christmas" He smiled, "I'll explain Christmas while we're on the train though, okay?"

"Okay" She smiled.

He looked back at the City as they grew further and further away. Lexi pinched his leg and laughed before running away. He wrapped an arm around Crystal before running forward, chasing her down. She was too fast for him though, so he gave up, walking as he caught his breath. Crystal was snuggled tight to him… enjoying the warmth his small work out caused, she murred and hugged as close as she could to him. He smiled as he zipped his jacket up a bit more to keep her exposed ornaments from getting cold. He smiled again as he heard a mumbled "Thank you" as she nuzzled him again. He showed a little concern though as the clouds above had signs that they would bring hell in the form of snowflakes.

"Hey Lexi?" He looked to his best, long time friend and partner, "If it starts snowing, we're gonna have to start looking for shelter as fast as we can"

She nodded as her eyes moved to the sky. It did look as bad as she felt it would be. Although Absol was good, the best in fact, at detecting storms and natural disasters and such, most Pokémon had a natural radar for weather. She could feel the storm before it even hit them. He looked down as Crystal shivered against him and hugged her top provide more heat to keep her warm. It was reminding him how easily she used to slip into his jacket. She had grown as she spent time with them. With growth, though she was still able to ride in his jacket, it was harder to keep her warm since she could ball up in his jacket the way she did when she first started traveling with him. He felt something cold and wet strike his cheek and froze. Lexi stopped and looked at him, she wondered if something had happened. He looked up and his eyes went wide from concern to alert and active. He gaze followed his as she looked up. Flakes of snow were starting to fall fast. She turned into the same mode that Jamie was in. They started running, Lexi had forgotten how fast Jamie was when he was worried about his young Pokémon getting sick, injured, or worse. He was like a striking Serperior when she was a Zorua… he had slowed down a bit with his age and weight from growing bigger, but was fast as hell as he was running beside her at her speed. They were in panic mode.

**XXX**

Jamie lay on his side on the sleeping bag laid next to the fire. Crystal was sitting on the sleeping bag, leaning her back against him while Lexi was asleep, pressed against his back. Crystal was telling him about the dream she had the night after he had taken that Focus Blast for her. He was slightly amused at how erratic her imagination made the dream. She got really excited when she told him that he caught the Focus Blast and through it back, sending the boy and his Scrafty into space. He laughed at that part as she gave perfect visual aid with her paws. Then she finished with the fun they had in the bath tub which was big enough to go swimming into.

"That sounds like a beautiful dream Crystal" He smiled as he bent forward and kissed her cheek, "But we should get some sleep. We have to see if we can travel in the snow tomorrow. You'll spend most of your time Lexi's mane. If you get cold though, you're going in your Pokéball because we don't want you sick"

"Okay" She smiled as she crawled forward. He reached down and pulled the blanket over the three of them and smiled as he hugged the little Riolu to him before she could nuzzle against him, "Good night Jamie, I love you"

"I love you too my little angel" He smiled as he closed his eyes.

One day down, five more to go. He didn't like traveling through the snow with his pup.. but she didn't like being in her Pokéball unless she really had to be… and he didn't force her in her Pokéball unless he had to.

**XXX**

The snow was laid like a thick blanket on the ground… so thick that while Crystal was in Lexi's mane, Lexi was getting a piggy-back ride while he put his pants in the necks of his boots so he could walk through the snow. When they hit a nice patch of ground that had been assaulted by the sun, Lexi was walking on her own two feet to give Jamie a break. They were making great progress though, Jamie moving quick through the snow, never slowing and never stumbling. She was amazed by how strong her loving human had become. He could lose all his agility as long as it was replaced by strength and he kept getting stronger. Night was quick to come with how fast they were moving and they found a very good place to set up the tent as well. Jamie had even cooked a meal over the fire. It was small enough to save food but big enough to fill every one up. It ended with all three of them balled up together in the tent. The days would pass by faster than any of them realize.

**XXX**

Jamie looked around as he walked through the snow. It wasn't as deep as it had been the past couple of days but he still had Lexi riding on his back just so she could feel her feet if she needed to battle. They were kind of hopping for a battle so Jamie earn a little more cash so he wouldn't go home without any money at all. He still had to get Crystal a better present then what he had as an "in case they didn't make it in time" present. He also had a special Pokéball waiting at the Pokémon Center in Lumaport for his sister… it contained a Pokémon and he knew she would cry harder then when he left to travel. He was suddenly spooked as a yell was heard only a few feet away from them as a trainer jumped out of the tree.

"All Ghosts can easily scare their victims you know" She smiled as she looked at Jamie while lifting a black Pokéball from behind her. Her black skirt swaying as she moved, "Scare their socks off Mismagius"

"Hang on one second… it's only gonna be a one on one battle" Jamie said as he let Lexi slide to the ground before she stepped in front of him, "I have two Pokémon but this little one is still too young" He said as he pulled Crystal from Lexi's mane and put her in his jacket, "Now go get 'em Lexi"

"Haha… don't make me laugh" The girl said as the Mismagius gave a nasty smile, "You know what to do Mismagius"

The ghost turned transparent… Lexi didn't move, didn't even flinch, "Close your eyes Lexi… let me be your eyes. Focus on feeling for the slightest disturbance" _Wait… what am I doing_? He looked around as he waited for the Ghost type to reappear, "Wait for it"

"Shadow Ball" The other trainer called out.

"There, Lexi jump to the right and use Dark Pulse" Lexi jumped out of the Shadow Ball's path and started glowing a hue of red and black mixed together before it moved outward, the dome of dark energy hitting the Mismagius before she could move out of range. It stopped right at Jamie's feet, Crystal trying to reach out and touch it but thinking better of it, "Now just wait for her to make the next move Lexi… just wait"

"Now use Hex Mismagius" She did a dramatic pose, pointing at Lexi and Jamie.

"Wait till she builds up enough power Lexi" He said in a low voice, hoping his opponents didn't hear him. They didn't as Mismagius was ready to use her move, "Now Lexi, Foul Play, and then use Night Daze"

She charged forward and attacked Mismagius with a physical attack, only damaging her a little bit. Then she jumped back, letting loose a pitch-black shock wave that hit Mismagius and knocked her unconscious… she fainted at her trainer's feet. She smiled and pulled her Pokéball out and returned her.

"You did good Mismagius, you gave it your all" She started walking to Jamie with a sway in her hips and a smile, "You're pretty good for someone who only seems to have started recently"

"I'm 18… and I started back when I was 10 in the Unova Region" Jamie smiled as he scratched behind his head, "I'm Jamie"

"Well it's nice to have battled with you Jamie" She fished into her pocket for a few second, "I'm Skyler… I hope to battle you again sometime"

"It would be my pleasure" He smiled as she reached out and put the money he had won in his hands. This was the first Region he had ever heard that actually had a designated amount to give to the winner of a battle. It was only a small amount since it was a one on one battle but it was more then he needed, "I'll see you around"

He handed Lexi an Oran berry from his pocket as he hugged Crystal. She giggled and nuzzled into his chest as Lexi ate her Berry. They started walking again, but it was warm enough where Crystal was warm in his Jacket, cuddling against him for his body heat… and because she loved him.

**XXX**

Jamie and Lexi walked into the Pokémon Center and he pulled Crystal's custom ball from his belt and released her. Nurse Joy smiled until she saw the slightly sad expression on Crystal's face.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy" He smiled, "She's a little upset because she started coughing real bad this morning so I made her stay in her Pokéball until we arrived"

"As long as she knows that you did it for her own good it should be okay with her" Nurse Joy smiled and reached out for the Riolu, "I'll take her to the back room and give her a good look over real quick. Your Zoroark as well"

"Wait" He smiled as he leaned close and started whispering to nurse Joy. He smiled as Crystal and Lexi disappeared before running across the street to the PokéMart. They had arrived a day earlier then he had expected so he was taking this opportunity to get her a better gift then her just incase gift. He thought long and hard before he grabbed an item and made the purchase. He put the item in his backpack in a secret pocket and ran back across the street. He walked up to the counter only minutes before Crystal and Lexi came out to join him.

"Oh… she looks so much better" Jamie smiled as he picked Crystal up and hugged her close. She hugged him back but gave a low growl to let him know that she was still mad at him, "Thank you you so much for taking care of my girls Nurse Joy"

"You're welcome" She smiled as she held out a key, "Room 5"

"Thanks again" He smiled as he accepted the key and walked to his room. They were greeted by extreme warmth as they walked in. He smiled as he put down Crystal and pulled off his back pack and jacket, "I'm gonna check out the bathtub and see if it's big enough to at least take a shower"

They smiled as he disappeared. They knew he would find a way to at lkeast bathe both of them… even if seperatly. It was what he did… and it was harsh with snow covered terrain. HE smiled as he walked back in. He sat down.

"Well… I'll have to take a cold water shower but at least you guys will get a warm shower" He looked at Crystal; who was still a little mad at him. He decided to let it be… she'd feel better in the morning, "So who wants to go first?"

Lexi nudged the Riolu to him and she got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to have a good cleaning.

When everything was said and done, they went to bed and slept for the rest of the day and all through the night. Jamie woke up once when Crystal started whining and pressing hard into his chest unconsciously. He hugged her and stroked her back comfortingly as he whispered calming words into her ear.

**Well… there's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it… now I'm gonna take a break from this story so I can work and catch up on a few of my other stories. Laters fans, random readers, and fellow writers that happen to be reading my story.**


	5. Ch 5: The Anniversary

**Sorry, I lost the notebook for Trainer's Dream during the room change **** so until I find it I'll be posting on this story ^.^ here's Chapter 5 I hope you enjoy, and keep the awesome reviews coming ^.^**

**The Good Life**

_Chapter 5: The Anniversary_

Crystal woke up to find herself in the warm, loving arms of her human. She was still mad at him but he was there for her as always. She had woke up as he spoke to her while she was having a nightmare. She was dreaming that he had pulled her into her Pokéball and through it as far away as he could. She broke free of the ball just after it landed to find herself being attacked by a mean Pokémon with stingers for arms. When she got away from it she ran and caught up to Jamie only for him to say she was useless and that she'd be of better use dead. She was extremely happy to wake up and find herself in his arms as he slept the few minutes he had. She nuzzled him gently and murred as she inhaled his scent. She did love him with all her heart… and she knew he had done it for her own good but she didn't have to like it… did she?

"Well, good morning to you too" He smiled as he hugged her to him, catching her by surprise and making her eep and paw at him gently.

"Oh… Good Morning" She as she started to nuzzle him again.

"So what do you want to do today Crystal?" He asked as he brought her further up his body so he could nuzzle her back and kiss her cheek.

"Whatever you want to do" She giggled and blushed like she always did.

"I want to do something that you want to do" He smiled as he looked at her, looking deeper into her eyes, "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to…. Let's go to the music place we passed on the way in yesterday" She smiled.

"How did you know about that?"

"Lexi told me about it" She smiled, "Maybe you can play something for me on the guitar"

Lexi told her everything about him. He was saving his skill to surprise her on Christmas. It was what she wanted though, and today was all about her. And he wanted her to know how much he loved her.

"Okay" He smiled as he sat up. Still holding her, "Let me get dressed then we'll wake up Lexi, grab some breakfast then head on over there"

**XXX**

Breakfast at the waffle house had been awesome. Now they were in the personal… record a CD studio. It was random, every day people with talent walking in, paying the man and recording. Crystal asked him to record one just for her. He smiled as the perfect plan formed in his head. He'd fill the CD with love songs just for her. When he was in the silenced room with a guitar in his hand, he smiled and started strumming as he looked into the mic.

"Hey girl I love you… so much more then you can think. The way your red eyes shine, makes my heart skip a beat" He smiled and looked at Crystal through the glass, she had headphones on and she was blushing… knowing that he was literally doing this for her in every way.

It was something that made her heart come close to exploding with love.

**XXX**

It took a while until the CD was done and service was paid for. When she was ready though, she wanted to listen to it as soon as possible. He told her that she had to wait until they got to his home in Lumaport, which they were getting on the train in the morning. But they still had to go out before dinner… which Jamie had already picked out a good restaurant to celebrate at. She was confused when they showed up. They were seated almost immediately and given menus. Lexi and Crystal drooled over a special cut steak the trimming and all. They were lucky it was within his budget though… he still had a train ticket to buy. He smiled as the food they ordered was brought out to them. He almost wished he was a Pokémon so they could give him the food that was making his mouth water. They ate slowly, enjoying their meals. Both Lexi and Crystal already knew how to use silverware. When they were all done, Jamie got down on his knees and held his hand out to Crystal. She put her paw in it and smiled.

"You know why it's been all about you today Crystal?" He asked with a smile. She shook her head, "Today marks 3 months since we met. We wanted to celebrate how long we've been with you how much we enjoyed your affection"

"Jamie" She smiled… a tear of happiness in her eyes.

"I also got you something" He smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box. He set it on the table in front of her, "Go ahead… open it"

"Okay" She started tearing off the wrapping paper. Next came the box… she opened it pulled out her present. It was a special enhancement collar with charms hanging from it, "Jamie, I… I…"

She started crying with joy as she jumped out of her chair to hug him and cry into his neck. He hugged back… unaware that she had started glowing. He wasn't aware until people started cheering and he felt her growing in his arms. He pulled back enough to find himself looking into the eyes of a gorgeous Lucario. His heart started to melt as she blushed then looked into his eyes and almost yelped at what she saw.

"Oh my…" He said as he hugged her to him, "Thank you for being with me Crystal"

She was still clutching the collar against her chest as she hugged him. She didn't know what to say… she felt awkward with this new size. He smiled and let her go as she started nervously twitching. She was beautiful… it was only minutes ago that he was saying that she was cute. Now he was saying that she was beautiful over and over again.

"I think we need to try your new collar on" She smiled as she held it out to him, "and I made sure these charms were unbreakable and would never come off if we forgot to take it off before a fight… if you want to fight that is"

Lexi watched as he put it around her neck. She remembered the first gift he had given her, a heart shaped locket. He said the locket contained part of his heart, that way he'd always be with her if they got separated. She pulled the fur from her neck to flick a claw gently over the locket. She smiled as she saw Crystal start tearing up again as someone yelled a compliment.

"How 'bout a big round of applause for this handsome young man and his beautiful Lucario" A waitress said through the cone she had made out of menus.

Everybody started laughing and he found himself blushing slightly. Crystal was worse as she nuzzled into his chest to hide from everyone. He slowly got to his feet, taking Crystal's paw in his hand as he reached out to Lexi.

"Well ladies, I think we could use a good night's rest before the long train ride home" He smiled as Crystal was almost flush against his side, "Let's pay the bill and get out of here"

People gave compliments to Crystal as they past and congratulated her on evolving. She was happy when the bill was pad and they were out the door. She didn't like having so many people paying attention to her. Jamie was happy to see how happy she was being a little bigger and a little more independent now. It was strange seeing her evolve at such a young age though he would admire her beauty anyway. Like all unique female Lucario she didn't have a chest spike… she held modest B-cups covered in yellow fur. Her hips and butt caught his eyes the most though. Perfectly curved and… intoxicating. She noticed him looking out the corner of his eyes at her and blushed turning away from him, too embarrassed to respond.

**XXX**

He lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as Lexi dried off after deciding to take a shower. She walked out the bathroom with a look of delight on her. Crystal took off her collar and laid it on the night stand before turning and reaching out to poke Jamie's shoulder. He looked at her with a relaxed smile as she shifted nervously.

"Jamie…" She blushed slightly. She had never taken a shower with him before. She knew males, be it human or Pokémon, were different, but she had never seen him there before, "Will you help me take a shower?"

""Let me get my swim trunks on" He smiled as he got up and grabbed his back=pack while walking to the bathroom. He quickly changed and reappeared to find the girls whispering back and forth, "Okay Crystal… let's get you cleaned up"

She nodded as she turned to him and smiled. She was thankful that he wore swim wear. He looked back to find Lexi wearing a smile as he followed Crystal into the bathroom. She was patiently waiting for him in the walk in shower. He turned the water on and made it hot enough to steam but not burn them. Crystal yelped as the water started pouring down on them. She calmed quickly though as the water relaxed her.

"Do you mind if we sit down while we do this?" Jamie asked, trying not to trail down to her chest as the water matted her fur to her breasts, "My legs are still a little weak from standing most of the day"

"Of course" She blushed as she watched the water fall down his lean body. Some of his muscles rippled as he moved, grabbing the special two in one soap and sitting on the floor of the shower. She followed him and sat facing away from him with a smile, "Is this better"

"Yes, thank you" He said as he started squirting some soap into his hand, "I can wash most of your body… but you're gonna have to wash some on your own"

"I know" She said as a small blush spread across cheeks again, "Though I trust you enough and don't really mind, Lexi explained it to me so I wouldn't feel like you hated my new form"

"Why would I hate your new form?" He asked with a chuckle, "You went from downright adorable to drop dead gorgeous"

This compliment made her cheeks burn as he started washing her back. She never knew how to take his compliments… she knew they were a good thing though, and she knew he meant every word. She was still a little stuck on the nightmare she had the night before and hoped he wouldn't bring that up.

"Okay Crystal" He smiled as he got some more soap, "I'm going for your tear drops now, okay?"

She nodded and shivered as he started gently washing her ornaments. He smiled as her tail wagged and tickled his stomach. He finished with her ornaments and caught her tail to wash it as well. She giggled as he started playing with it slightly, waving it back and forth and running his fingers over it to lather it with soap. It was time to do her stomach and sides. He pulled her into his lap, making her yelp in surprise… she was surprised that he could lift her with just his arms. He got more soap and started on her sides and arms. She giggled as he tickled her sides teasingly, but it felt weird when he started washing her stomach. When he rubbed the upper part of her stomach it was okay and she felt normal. When he started on the lower half of her stomach it felt good… really good. When his hand went across the lowest part of her stomach she felt a weird hot tingle go through her body. He laughed as he suddenly tickled her sides, then grunted when she elbowed him with half her strength after she yelped.

"Okay, turn around and let me get your legs" He said with a smile. He enjoyed washing his full grown Lucario… until she turned around and spread her legs out to him. He blushed a deep red as he looked down, "Uh…Crystal"

She almost fainted as she realized what she had done, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Give me a minute" She moved until her back was against the wall then crossed one arm to hide a little of her breasts, then hid her sex with a paw… the contact causing a small shiver as she twitched once at the weird pleasure of it, "Okay"

He looked and his mouth opened as he saw her. She had to pick such a sexy pose… he didn't know if he could stay long enough to wash her legs. He got more soap in his hands and started washing her feet and legs. He did it so fast but he made sure she was clean down to her skin. He got to his feet, blushing even harder… if he could get any redder she'd of thought he was a cherry at max ripeness.

"I should go so you can wash what I can't" He said as he slowly turned away.

"No" She said almost frantically, "Jamie, please stay, I enjoy bathing with you" She blushed worse then she thought he was blushing, "I was hoping to return the favor and wash you"

He froze… she had asked something he feared she would ask. He smiled to himself in irony. She had asked him a question that he was praying she wouldn't ask. He couldn't say no to her. He found himself stuttering an choking on his own tongue.

"Jamie" Crystal sounded concerned as she got to her feet and touched his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea right now Crystal" He said with a frown of his own as he remained facing away from her, "Maybe next time but not this time"

She almost cried at the emotionless tone he was using before he stepped out the door, closing it behind him. Her ears lay back as she hugged herself, feeling like a fool. He dried off quickly and left her to finish her shower.

**XXX**

She walked out of the bathroom to find Jamie in a pair of black shorts as he slept on the bed. She hadn't finished washing, instead she lay down in the running water and started crying, and asking herself what she did wrong… her head swimming with different thoughts. Lexi was sitting in a chair watching Jamie, only taking her loving gaze off him long enough to look at Crystal. She spoke softly so as not to wake him and watched Crystal nod as she walked to the bed, climbing in and laying down behind him to wrap her arms around him and press herself against his back. Sleep soon found her as his beating heart slowly calmed her nerves. Lexi remained in the chair for a while, watching her best friends. She knew that Jamie loved them both with all his heart, but she could see that his love for Crystal was different. She knew his love for her was for a close family member or a friend he had since he was a child, which Lexi was exactly that. He would give everything he had, even his life, to protect Lexi. The love he had for Crystal though was on a much deeper level. He loved Crystal, he loved Crystal like a human that he wanted to marry and grow old with. Little did he know himself that it ran that deep though.

**Well there we go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did enjoying it. Believe me when I say that the rough draft of this chapter was originally 6,000 words o.o but after lots of editing and taking out parts that showed sign of over kill on detail we came to an understanding with each other to give you a heartfelt chapter ^.^ I'll see you next time.**


	6. Ch 6: Near Tragedy

**Well here comes the next chapter. This one has a few warning for it. Warning: Contains attempted suicide and blood, if you don't like it then you might as well say good bye to reading this fic cuz you don't read this and you're going to be lost as hell ^.^**

**The Good Life**

_Chapter 6: Near Tragedy_

After making a call to see if the "Research Lab" in Seasonal City was shut down Jamie took his girls to the train station, bought a ticket and they boarded the train. Lexi kept a close watchful eye on Crystal and Jamie though. He was himself as always but with a hint of Depression. Crystal seemed emotional and distant, but she figured it would be that way after what Jamie told her before he fell asleep the night before.

They claimed a compartment and Lexi took up a whole seat for herself, wanting to ketch up on the sleep she had missed as well as force them to sit together on the same seat…. Hoping they would patch things up. She was seriously hoping they did more than patch things up as she fell asleep. A girl with a food and snack cart knocked on the door and pulled it open, Lexi undisturbed.

"Excuse me sir, would you or your Pokémon care for a snack?" Her voice was joyous as well as a little nervous sounding, "It's free since you paid for a ticket"

"Hmmm… what do you have?" Jamie asked as he got to his feet.

"Mostly soda for now because of all the kids before you, I think I have a few energy bars left if you want" She said, almost seeming disappointed with herself, "I'm terribly sorry"

"First time?" He asked. She nodded with an embarrassed smile as she blushed and looked away. He smiled as he pulled a five dollar bill from his pocket, "Two Pecha beery sodas and here's a tip for such lovely service"

She blushed as he put the money in her tip jar. It was the only tip she had gotten and it was well over what she was allowed to demand as tip. She produced two pink, glass bottles from her tray and handed them to him. He smiled as she closed the door and started walking away. He opened the bottles with his small pocket knife and handed one to Crystal who accepted with a quiet thank you. He sat down and pulled off his camo cap. She loved how his soft brown hair fell down his head, curling slightly at the bottom… the effect of wearing a a hat all the time for a very long time. His eyes always caught her attention though… dark green trapped by a rings of blue that faded into the green. They told her his feelings, even when he was acting like he felt nothing… she loved his eyes.

"Crystal" His soft tone, and singing voice pulled her from her thoughts, "I wanted to apologize for last night "She was wondering why he wasn't looking at her, or moving closer to her, doing anything he usually did when he was apologizing to her. In truth he felt he didn't deserve to be in the same room for how he had rejected her last night, "I just couldn't do it. But I shouldn't have rejected you the way I had" He sighed a little as his eyes changed to a full soft blue like mood stones, "I'm really sorry but I just can't… not…"

He was interrupted as the full bottle she held feel to the floor and she jumped to her feet and started walking towards the door, "There's no need to apologize" She gave him a stern look.

"But Crystal" She opened the door and ran away from him, "Crystal!"

He got to the open door fast enough to see the door leading to the next car close. He pulled the shades on his door and put the do not disturb sign on the handle before chasing after her. He stopped long enough to find and pick up the collar she had pulled off and discarded onto the floor. He pocketed the collar as he stepped through the door and to the next. Before he could open it he heard a loud cry/whine and turned around. She had gotten on top of the train car he had just left. He followed by stepping onto the ladder and started climbing up. He found her laying there, crying heavily into her forearms as he got to his feet a few feet away from her.

"Crystal" He said as he fought against the wind to move towards her, "Crystal… please?"

"Stay away from me!" She yelled, getting to her feet fast and moving close to the edge, "Please just leave me alone"

"Crystal, listen to me" He said as he moved closer, "Please come back inside so we talk about this"

"No" She said as she turned towards the open space. Her eyes looking at the ground below as it passed by, "You lied to me…"

Jamie was right behind her when she leaned forward, falling over the edge of the train. He went into over drive as he dived after her, one hand catching her wrist, the other catching the bar that ran around the top of the train for service on the go purposes. He grunted when his arms where pulled taught and her paw spike jammed itself into his wrist when she hung freely. She looked up as his blood feel against her muzzle and trailed down her arm. But she was lost in his eyes as he held her wrist, His eyes were all blue, no green, no faded blue, just basic blue… but in the back of her mind the current thoughts were clouded together, making her views foggy still. _He can't possibly keep holding on to me_, she thought, _he's holding both our weight and he's got me with an injured hand_. His sheer will power surprised he though as he suddenly shifted and swung her up onto the train where she landed harmlessly on top. He still held her wrist as he pulled himself back up. He let go as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him as he buried his face into the fur of her neck. _He still lied… he could never love me the way I love him_. She felt something warm and wet against her neck. She heard him, muffled against her neck. Last, she noticed the jolts his chest gave at the rapid intakes of air do to his crying. She had never seen him cry before, not even when he was in pain.

"I was never lying when I said I didn't love you" He cried as he lifted his head to look into her eyes, "I've loved you so much since the day you came into my life"

"But you don't love me the…"

Her words were cut short as he pressed his lips to hers. She was in shock as she felt his soft lips on her, her heart skipped a beat and her eyes couldn't close. She was almost gonna kiss him back when he suddenly pulled away from her.

"For once… shut up and listen. Don't interrupt me" He said, tears still streaming down his cheeks even though he cracked a smile when she was staring at him with a dropped jaw at what he had just told her. She was a little worried as she felt his wrist still bleeding and it was soaking into the fur on her back. He moved one hand up to her cheek, his left hand, his undamaged hand, "I love you Crystal… probably more then I should. Last night, I'm sorry for how I said no. It broke my heart but I couldn't do it, not yet… I'm not ready yet. That might have caused certain things to happen but it might have also caused us to drift apart. I don't ever want to let you go… I don't ever want to lose you"

"I'm so sorry Jamie" She said as it was her turn to start crying against him.

He sat there holding her for as long as he could until he felt that his right arm was dead and he started losing consciousness from blood lose. She could sense that he was growing weak as his arms got loose around her. His eyes kept trying to close on her.

"Come on Jamie" She said as she got to her feet and watched as he did the same, leaning on her for her strength, "Let's get that wrist fixed up"

As they got back into the car their apartment was in, which was right under them, they ran into the food tray girl. She was surprised to see Jamie the way he was but quickly got over it as she helped Crystal get him back to the compartment that Lexi was still sleeping in. The cart maiden asked for the on board emergency medic who was quick to arrive. Jamie's wrist was soon bandaged and they had managed to stop the bleeding. He lay on the seat opposite of Lexi as he waited for some strength to return. Some food and water were at his side to aid in the process of strength and blood regain. He only drank a little water and ate a few bites. He was feeling more like sleeping… but he had some things he had to do in order to get there though.

"Here Crystal" He held out her collar. This is the first time she noticed that one charm area was unfilled but she didn't care, "Put this back on"

She smiled and put it back around her neck then yipped lightly as Jamie's hands landed on her hips. With what strength and will power he had left for the day, he laid her on top of him. Her head and one paw rest on his chest, the other paw on his hip. She flinched when she noticed where his hands had landed when he fell asleep though… both had a soft grip on each of her butt cheeks. She blushed but she didn't mind… it felt kind of good, and he was unconscious so it wasn't very intentional. She licked his cheek then kissed his lips a few times before falling asleep with her head nuzzling against his chest.

**XXX**

Lexi woke up to find her partners asleep together opposite of her. Her smile was wide as ever when she saw that Crystal was lying on top of him with her muzzle buried into his neck. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she found blood staining Crystal's back and arm, then the wrap around his wrist. He held a smile on his lips though. _What the hell happened… did she attack him… or were they attacked_, she asked herself, _and by who_? She was happy to see that they had obviously made up. She shrugged and laid down to go back to sleep.

**Well there you go, I told you not to skip it ^.^ now you won't be pissed off or something because you didn't read it. So I guess I'll stop rambling and let you get to the next chapter when it gets here. Bye for now folks.**


	7. Ch 7: Home Sweet Home

**Well okay everybody, the next chapter is here for all my fans ^.^ and this one is a little boring but I guess that seems to happen after such a dramatic scene . anyway, here's your next chapter ^.^**

**The Good Life**

_Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home_

Crystal kept of his hand as they walked out of the train station. He smiled at how close she was now… and he thought she cuddled a lot when she was a pup. Lexi had asked what had happened to Jamie's wrist but all she got as an answer was seeing them kissing deeply when she turned around. She almost fainted, surprised at how fast they showed their affection towards each other in front of her. She was happy for them but still wanted her question answered. Crystal got quite the verbal assault from Lexi.

"Just wait until you see our house Crystal… it's huge" He smiled. She smiled at him as she squeezed his hand a little bit tighter, "And my sister… actually she might try to take you from me"

A hint of fear came across her face at the thought before Lexi told her what he meant. Annabelle would take her to her room and play with her and try to invite her friends over to play as well. He didn't much like it when she did that, but hopefully his mother had the girls present from him already. They were getting through town fast… most probably visiting relatives for the shortage of people not crowding the city.

"Thar she blows" Jamie said as he pointed at the big Mansion that his family owned. It was right next to the Lumaport Gym, "Ain't she a beauty?"

"Crystal was surprised. She hadn't expected a house that was so big. They reached the gate and stopped as it opened. Crystal gave him a curious look as he got into a track runner's position.

"An old tradition me and Lexi started back when she was a pup. We race from the gate to the porch… but since there's three I guess whoever wins picks someone and makes them do something they want them to do" He smiled up at Crystal.

Lexi spoke momentarily before he caught a grin spreading across her cheeks. He was in for it, and he knew it better than anyone else did. Lexi started with a growl, then Crystal, then Jamie… as the words left his lips they were off. He knew he'd come in last. Crystal surprised him by coming in first… she was faster than Lexi. She jumped and cheered on the porch steps as an Arcanine appeared and started growling.

"Down Kiko-chan" Jamie walked up and started petting her, "She's with me"

The Arcanine sat on her haunches and smiled at Crystal in greeting before Lexi tackled her with a hug. She decided to follow Jamie though as he walked into the house and announced his arrival. She followed close behind him, taking Jamie's hand as she pressed to his back.

"Mom, Dad… there's someone I'd like you to…" His words trailed off as he walked into the living room to find sleeping bags set out, girls Annabelle's age staring at him in fear, thinking he was a robber until she ran up and hugged him, "Well it's good to see you too sis" She felt something furry move against her hand. Crystal's paw was trapped against his back, "No use in hiding Lei"

"It's not Lexi" Jamie chuckled as the Zoroark walked in and went straight to the kitchen, "Annabelle… I'd like you to meet crystal"

He stepped to the side making Crystal appear before them all. Annabelle almost screamed.

"She's a Lucario" She said, "I've always wanted to meet a Lucario"

Lucario's were pretty rare no matter where you went. She had read so many fantasy stories that her imagination of what a real Lucario was like gave everyone, herself included, a headache. Annabelle was much like Jamie except very young, longer hair, and female.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle, his little sister" He smiled as she held out her hand to her, "It's nice to meet you Crystal"

Crystal was a little hesitant but shoke her hand before looking at Jamie, "Please get me out of this room"

"Okay Annabelle" Jamie smiled, "Let me introduce her to mom and dad then we need to settle in and take a shower"

"You still bathe your Pokémon" Annabelle smiled as their mom walked in, "Oh my… Jim, get in here"

His dad was a tall man, round but built with muscle. He was also very rugged, always wearing a black tank-top, holed jeans, and torn up foot wear. All he had for Crystal though was a nod before turning and walking away. His mom smiled in apology…. His dad had started drinking again…

"You get settled in, we'll see you at dinner" She smiled as she waved him off.

He grabbed Crystal's hand and led her upstairs to his room where she found a bed, a TV, six guitars, and band posters. It wasn't until she past the TV that she noticed his stereo system.

"So what do you want since you won the race?" He smiled.

"I want you to let me shower you this time. And I want you to wash every part of my body"

He flinched slightly at her words, "Including?"

"Oh" She blushed, "Except for there… but you do have to wash very close"

He blushed as he saw her evil grin. Something told him he wasn't allowed to wear his swim trunks either. He started undressing with Crystal watching him. He face was almost beet red as she came up to him to look into his eyes.

"You're waiting for the right moment" She smiled as her paw came to rest on his chest before she started rubbing, "Go ahead… put on your trunks this time… but next time you're getting punished if you even think about them"

He swallowed hard and picked up his bag to grab them. She turned away from him so he could slip off his boxers and slip into his trunks. They walked into his bathroom and she found her had a pretty big walk in shower. He held the door open for her and stepped in after her.

"This is a big shower" She smiled as she looked over the water resistant tile walls, "But I like it"

"It's to fancy for my taste" He smiled, "I like things that are simple"

"Am I simple?" She asked as he turned the water to the normal temperature.

"No" He smiled as he hugged her, "I'm still trying to figure you out. But the more I learn, the more I love"

She blushed at this… her paws moving quickly to hug him as their lips pressed together. Crystal had learned fast how much she loved kissing her human… she loved kissing him more than anyone in the world possibly could.

"Do you know how good kissing you feels?" She asked as they broke for air.

"Not as good as kissing you" He smiled as she blushed, "Now let's get you soaped up"

"No" She stepped away from him with a smile, "I want to wash you first"

"Fine" He said with a smile, submitting faster then she expected.

"Back first" She smiled.

He turned and she saw the bruise on his neck and shoulders… it was still a light blue but it was fading, "Jamie… do you think you could get down on your knees?"

He complied, thinking she wanted to reach a little easier. When he felt the rough surface of her soft tongue gliding over his still sore neck and shoulders, making him blush a deep red, but it was relaxing him. Her paws started stroking his chest as she wrapped him in a hug. The warm, soft pads on his skin only helped to relax him further.

**XXX**

Jamie walked into the dining room fresh out the shower with two beautiful, clean Pokémon at his side. His parents had just sat down to start eating as they took their seats. His dad smiled as Lexi sat to his left near him while Crystal sat to Jamie's left near his mom.

"Now, proper introductions" Jamie smiled as he noticed his dad, _damn… he sobers up fast_, "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Crystal. We've been together for about three months"

"Welcome to the family dear" His mom smiled.

"It's good to meet you Crystal" His dad smiled, "If I may, you are a very beautiful Lucario"

She blushed as her hand grabbed Jamie's under the table. HE smiled as a maid brought the food out to them… and two bowls of Pokéchow.

"Oh" His dad said as he looked at the maid, "I forgot to tell the new cook that Jamie doesn't feed his Pokémon Pokéchow"

"And you forgot that they're not my Pokémon" Jamie smiled, "They're my partners and they choose to travel with me"

"When you were a kid, those thoughts were cute" He looked at Jamie with hard eyes, "You're 18… you should know better"

"The only differences I see between humans and Pokémon are appearance and language" He countered, a hint of anger in his voice, "And like you said, I'm 18, I can choose my own thoughts, views, and beliefs. Nobody can make me change them"

"Well let's just enjoy our meal" His mom interrupted as she noticed the maid set two plates of steak, mashed potatoes, some brown gravy, and a scoop of green beans, "I hope you like it Crystal"

Crystal already came to love southern style meals because of Jamie. If they didn't have any food like this in a restaurant he had a simple cheeseburger. It wasn't very fun hearing Jamie and his dad fight though… his dad mainly. She didn't like how he didn't insult his dad or anything, not even object to his father's beliefs, yet he took it like he had done so and was ready to receive the same treatment. She didn't like his dad very much… his mom was pleasant though, and she loved Jamie so it was balanced well. The only sad part is she had decided to hide her ability to speak to everyone except Jamie. It was different though… she really did love Jamie with all her heart and she didn't ever want to lose him. The three of them left the dinner table full of delicious food. They had to sneak past a living room full of girls eating pizza and watching a movie. His dad's new job as a gym leader must of really paid well. It was easy sneaking mast them since they weren't paying any attention to anything accept the movie. They snuck up to his room where the three of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

**XXX**

Crystal woke up in the middle of the night in Jamie's arms. Something had woke her but she didn't know what. She looked around the room and snuggled against Jamie again, pressing her muzzle into his warm chest before going back to sleep.

**Well there we go… sorry it took so long to update but things have been going on here on my end. Sorry ^^; don't worry though I won't let my stories go to waste. So leave a review, be positive and constructive in your criticism… if you are thinking of flaming me…. I KEEL YOU! :D **


	8. Ch 8: Annabelle's Misadventures

**Okay… here's the next installment for ****The Good Life ****I hope you enjoy it… this one has a little bit of big brother/hero epicness.**

_Chapter 8: Annabelle's Misadventure._

Jamie woke up to the sound of screaming. He jolted up right, waking up his girls in the process. Lexi and Crystal still sleepy but noticing his panic as he got dressed and ran ran down stairs. His mom was in the living room in tears, all sleeping bags were empty. He looked at Lexi who nodded and started sniffing out Annabelle.

"Mom, what's going on?" He asked for the sake of confirmation.

"I've checked the whole house and the backyard. None of the girls are anywhere around here" Lexi yipped as she found Annabelle's bag and started tracking her scent, "Please, you have to find her"

"Lead the way Lexi" He said as he turned to follow her. He stopped at the table beside the front door to grab a few revives that his dad had stored there.

**XXX**

Kiko-chan fell before the 6 girls, the pack of Mightyena stepping forward. Her plan was to sneak out and take her friends with her dad. The Mightyena had started chasing them, until Kiko-chan appeared out of nowhere and started fighting them. She wished her dad or Jamie were there… she had no trainer experience like they did. Now her and her friends were cowarding in fear as the Mightyena moved forward.

"JAMIE!" She yelled to the heavens as the Mightyena swarmed around them.

**XXX**

Jamie and Crystal ran alongside Lexi as they moved through the almost empty streets of Lumaport City. Jamie was explainging attacks to Crystal as they ran. He smiled and looked forward as Crystal said she knew what to do.

"Does the scent go past ton" He asked. Lexi noded as she continued running, following the scent by breathing through her nose, "Just keep on their trail Lexi"

He didn't know what he would do if he never found his baby sister. He would never forgive himself if he didn't find her. He also doubted that he would ever be able to look in a mirror again. He looked at Crystal as they continued forward. He looked forward and continued following Lexi, Crystal by his side as they ran forward. Jamie's heart was racing faster then ever… his senses were through the roof as well.

**XXX**

Annabelle looked from one friend to the others as she looked down at the Kiko-chan, whose head was lying in her lap. The Mightyena weren't hurting them or anything but they were watching carefully while showing that there was no chance of escape. _Jamie… please help me…. I can't do it_, she kept saying to herself as tears streamed down her cheeks. Kiko-chan had fainted… she was too weak to get up and fight again.

**XXX**

Jamie felt bad as they came to the edge of the forest only to find a Mightyena growling at him. Lexi stepped infront of him with a mean growl of her own. The Mightyena ran forward with a tackle.

"Lexi, dodge and use Night Daze" The dark energy shot forth. Mightyena being a dark type as well took some damage, but it was very little, not enough to really stop or even slow it down. He decided to step it up a bit as Lexi avoided on her own. His plan came into action fast.

"Lexi, fall back. Crystal, take over and bring him down" He said as he watched the two switch out, "Quick Attack"

Crystal was already faster than him and Lexi, but the added speed made for a devastating attack as she punched the Mightyena who yelped in pain. She jumped back to avoid a counter attack. At Jamie's command, she surged forward with a Quick Attack again… once her blow landed another attack was issued. Before the Mightyena could do anything to avoid or counter she made contact with a Force Palm into the Mightyena's side. The Mightyena moved slowly, trying to get Crystal who jumped away. He took one step forward before collapsing, unconscious before it hit the ground.

"Back on the trail Lexi" He said, "But this time we'll walk so we don't run into an ambush. Crystal, give me your collar so we don't lose it, Lexi, I'm taking yours as well"

They stopped long enough for Jamie to pocket the collars, He moved forward and looked around… signs of Mightyena everywhere he looked.

**XXX**

Annabelle looked around again as a Mightyena was up to the one who looked like the pack leader. She smiled and looked at the Arcanine before her. _It's Jamie, I know it is_, she thought, _don't worry Kiko-chan… here comes a real trainer_. She stroked through her mane lovingly. Her friends gave her the strangest looks as she sat under the tree with a smile wider the trunk of that tree.

"Annabelle… why are you smiling?" One of her friends asked at a whisper.

"Jamie's here… he's on his way to this spot right now" She smiled wider.

**XXX**

Jamie reached out and plucked an Oran Berry as they past the tree. It would come in handy if Kiko-chan was down. He noticed that she was missing as well and knew that Annabelle was at least watched after by the oldest family friend they had. She was only a Growlithe when he had first named her. Lexi paused as she took a big sniff of the air. He smiled and looked at Crystal as she looked around. Crystal jumped as Lexi Growled lowly to her.

"She says they're in the clearing just ahead… but the pack is surrounding them" Crystal said as she looked at Jamie, "She guesses around 7 or 8"

"Okay… we need to sit down and think" Jamie said, "Rest for a few seconds… gain some energy while I think"

Crystal was shocked to hear Jamie tell them to wait instead of attack… but when Lexi sat down and closed her eyes, she followed suit. Jamie was thinking hard as to what was going on. Obviously, Kiko-chan was down or else the girls wouldn't have been trapped. How was he supposed to get to her so he could put her in play?

Jamie looked at his girls and thought harder. Crystal was showing signs of impatience. He closed his eyes and ran simulation after simulation through his mind… he kept calculating plan after plan, he was on the verge of giving himself a headache.

"Crystal" He whispered to her, "You might have to show the girls that you can speak English"

Lexi looked at Jamie before speaking to Crystal, "She says she could ask the pack leader to speak with us and try to make a deal"

"Okay… let's try it" Jamie said, "If they don't agree then you'll have to surprise attack them when they get comfortable. I'll offer myself if they let the girls go" He looked at them, "I'll give Annabelle the items I have then tell her what to do. Lead them to the edge of town, when you get there they'll continue home and you'll come back to get me"

They nodded as they all stood up and started moving forward. The clearing came quickly as they stepped into view. The seven Mightyena started growling but didn't attack as Jamie raised his hands above his head.

"We're not here to harm you" He said, then his eyes widened as well as Lexi's, "It's you… I'm afraid you made a mistake hun"

Lexi chuckled as Jamie lowered his hands and started walking forward. The pack leader ran forward with a happy yip. Crystal was confused as ever when Jamie got and hugged the Mightyena.

"You picked the wrong group to pick on" He smiled, "The one with brown hair and frackles is my sister, and those are her friends" Jamie laughed as he let the Mightyena go, "I'm sure they weren't here to cause any trouble or catch any of you, they're not old enough to become trainers yet anyway. Ohg… let me introduce you to my newest… this is Crystal"

He remembered when he had met this female Mightyena quite well. She was caught in a poachers trap when Jamie and Lexi left Lumaport to meet and adopt Crystal. He had to explain that he had helped her free her pack and drive off the poachers who were later caught trying to get another pack of Mightyena.

**XXX**

"Do you know how much trouble you're in little lady!?" His dad asked, raising his voice as the girl sat there crying, "Do you!?"

"Take it easy on her" Jamie said, "She was trying to take them to the pool you guys found. They're not hurt and they didn't really do anything downright wrong"

"Stay out of it!" His dad turned on him with a sneer look, "I want any shit out of you I'll squeeze it out!"

Crystal wa son her feet growling, ready to attack him until Lexi put her paw on Crystal's shoulder. She gave him a hard stare before sitting back down and looking at her legs. Jamie got up and started walking to his room, Lexi following, Crystal not wanting to be there any longer and following as well. He went up stairs to his room, letting the girls in but not closing the door. Lexi sat on his bed, motioning for Crystal to do the same. Jamie took a guitar down from the wall… his Gibson Flying V…. red and black with a mixture of different skulls here and there on the body. He it in to an amp then to a different amp he plugged in a microphone before pulling it from a corner in his room and setting up in the middle of the room. Lexi elbowed Crystal lightly and told her to listen closely as he started playing the guitar… she liked watching him play…. Even better hearing it because of how good he was. She didn't know what he was singing but he was doing it well… she liked the chorus most of all though she didn't know Jamie would say words like that.

"So when they point the finger, you'll flip one back and say fuck… FUCK THAT! So when they point the finger, we'll flip one back and say fuck that… FUCK THAT!" She was watching with a wide smile as he hit power chord after power chord while singing into the microphone, "They wanna see blood. They wanna see hate. Like a needle in your veins, a sickness with no name. In a world that's insane. Why am I always to blame While you're praying for a change to a god with no face? They wanna see blood. They wanna see hate. Like a fuckin' AK, you're goin up in flames. In a world that's insane. Why am I always to blame while you're praying for a change to a god with no face"

She clapped though something inside her made her just a tad bit scared… she didn't know that he listened to songs with so much hate in them. He finished the song and put away his guitar and Microphone. She decided to talk to Lexi later to find out everything she had recently found out.

**They're you go ^.^ another awesome chapter from yours truly. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Oh and the song that Jamie (me) was singing is a song by a rapcore artist named Deuce, formerly of Hollywood Undead. The name of the song is America… you'll see that I altered the America part because America doesn't exist in that world. More to come as soon as I can get back to writing. Sorry if it takes me a while to update as well…. I'm going to be out of state for a little while because my girlfriends grandpa died and she wants me to go to the funeral and sing with her.**


	9. Ch 9: Merry Christmas

**Alright. I'm back from the funeral and I must say… a lot of those friggin people were pretty happy despite the fact such an awesome guy died. Ohwell… not any of my business and I'm not gonna bother you guys with what I saw… Onwards to glory! This is a chapter I think a lot of you have been waiting for ;)**

_Chapter 9: Merry Christmas_

They had stayed home just so they could celebrate Christmas Crystal and Lexi had even found presents for Jamie since they knew he got them something… why else would he go to the store and not take them along? They woke up in each other's embrace and smiled. Jamie took the chance to kiss Crystal deeply… their tongues even meeting as they hugged eachother tighter. When they broke for air, Crystal nuzzled into his chest lovingly.

"Good morning, and Merry Christmas" He smiled but then cringed as Lexi slapped his thigh, "Merry Christmas to you too Lexi"

"Jamie" He heard his mom call through the door, "If your sister has to wait any longer she's going to explode"

Jamie smiled as Crystal moved away from him so they could get up. He was on his feet and walking out the door with Crystal behind him.

"Come on… you too Lexi" He smiled as he heard her groan before getting up and following.

They walked into the living room together, Jamie only wearing his basketball shorts as he usually did when he was in bed. Crystal and Lexi had ruffled fur, obvious sign of slumber… Jamie was a little mesmerized with Crystal…. She looked so cute with her fur teased and defying gravity here and there. Lexi didn't have that effect… the way she normally slept… her fur was so ruffled and spiked that she looked wild and violent. His sister was looking left nd right with a wide grin…. Most of the presents were for her.

Alright Annabelle" His mom and dad smiled as the camera was lifted to capture this family moment, "Go crazy"

She grabbed the biggest one first and went to work. HE smiled when his mom walked over and grabbed a few presents and brought them to him and his girls, who accepted with wide eyes. Lexi got a high dollar, and very high quality enhancement bracelet. Crystal got a hig-quality enhancement belt… from the same company. Jamie was the most excited though as he pulled friendship bracelets out of his box. He quickly had him on their while they had his name on each of their own wrists. He smiled as he walked over to the big Christmas Tree and walked back with a small box for Lexi. She was happy to find a new collar for her heart shaped locket. The collar was embedded with heart cut rubies. Crystal suddenly felt sad as he walked to her side with empty hands.

"Don't worry" Jamie whispered softly into her ear, enjoying the way it twitched, "You have a present, you just have to wait until tonight… I have something special planned"

She frowned as she took a step towards the tree to retrieve her present for him but he grabbed her paw and held it in his hand gently, shaking his head lightly. She nodded and leaned against him as she held his hand. Lexi was now in front of them and held out a small box… He opened it to find a flower.

"It's an everlast!" He smiled and looked at Lexi, "Thank you Lexi"

Everlast was a flower that once picked and dried was like rubber, it kept its beautiful look, as well as its colors. You could crush it and it would spring back to life. They were very rare and almost impossible to find.

"Wait" He suddenly looked at Annabelle as she opened the box containing his present for her, "Jamie… you… you…. You didn't… you shouldn't have"

She enlarged a pink Pokéball with red flames and released the Pokémon held within. She saw a cute little Torchic standing before her and she started crying. Jamie walked up with a smile and kneeled before her.

"No Annabelle, you shouldn't be crying… even if you are that happy" He smiled as he put his hand on her head, "This Torchic is now your partner, I adopted him just for you. He's been very eager to meet you from what Nurse Joy told me. I want both of you to get strong, you need to keep the family together while I'm not here. And because of this new situation, when Dad gives up the gym he's gonna ask me to take his place. I'm telling him… It's going to be your job" He chuckled, "I can't take it, I'm not fit to run a Gym, plus… that's just not the kinda life style I'm looking for"

She hugged him close and cried into his bare chest. His father was even feeling a bit happy and emotional. He was mad that his son would not accept the offer but at the same time he was proud… Jamie admitted that he couldn't handle the job, and he wanted to find his own calling in life.

"Now stop crying, trainer up, and give you new partner a name" He smiled as the Torchic wiggled between them.

"I'll name him…" She got a devious grin, "I'll name him Angel… after my big brother"

"That's a wonderful name" He smiled as he felt a small hint of irony.

**XXX**

Jamie smiled as he soaked in the water, Crystal soon joining him. HE smiled as she hugged him and nuzzled into his wet chest. He could see her paw reaching out for the soap.

"Don't" He smiled as he cupped her chin in his hand, "This shower is more for show then to get clean. We're sneaking out when everyone's asleep. I already talked to Lexi about it"

"What do you have planned Jamie?"

"It's your birthday present" He smiled and hugged her, "And I don't want the smell of soap, I want to enjoy my lovely partner, including her natural scent"

She blushed as he kissed her gently/ His words were said in a way that caused a weird feeling to spread through her. She nonetheless kissed him back, their tongues meeting in the middle once again.

**XXX**

The full moon hung in the sky as Jamie stuffed the blanket in his backpack. He looked back as Crystal who nodded and smiled. He jumped from his second story window, landing on his feet with Crystal following, a small box clutched tightly in her hand. They started walking away from the mansion, quickly leaving the back yard to walk through the street of Lumaport. Crystal had no idea that he was leading her to the beach. He had a blanket so they could lay down and watch the stars as they cuddled. He held Crystal's paw softly, switching casual small talk with her.

"I want to learn Extreme Speed and a cool move like Aura Sphere" She smiled at him, "And some special ability like being able to see Aura"

"Then I guess we should start training and battling" HE smiled as he looked into her eyes.

The streets and building soon cleared out as they found themselves walking past the port docks. Crystal was thankful she was holding Jamie's hand as she looked out across the ocean. She almost fell when Jamie stopped and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly as he kissed her deeply and passionately. She was caught by surprise but soon started kissing back with a whimper of delight.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Crystal" He said as he pulled away a little bit, "But I wanted to do something special"

"What do you mean?"

"There's two parts to your present" He smiled, "A gift…. And… whatever you want to do tonight"

He made her close her eyes as he pulled a necklace from his pocket and put it on. Next, he started pulling off her collar and filled the empty holder for it.

"Okay… open your eyes" He said as he presented her collar to her.

"Half of a heart?" She looked at him with confusion. She looked back down and noticed that it had a "J" on it. He leaned forward and put his half to her, leaving a barely noticeable crack in between, his with a "C" engraved in it, "Jamie… I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything" He smiled as she eagerly put her collar back on. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, she whimpered and shifted nervously, "Sorry, you just…. You look so beautiful"

"Thank you" She blushed as she held out her paw. She put the box in his hand and watched as he smiled. He didn't know what to say as he held it, "I hope you like it"

He opened the box and pulled a shiny, red, crystal like item out of the box. After closer inspection, she noticed in the dim moonlight that he was blushing like mad, and he kept trying to speak but his tongue was tied and paralyzed. She looked down with shame, _he doesn't like it… and he's too embarrassed to say so_.

"Crystal" She looked up at him, "Are you sure you want to give me a mating stone?"

It was her turn to blush. A mating stone was only given when asking one to be your mate. Not very many Pokémon used this method… but some that mated for life used the method as a sign of love for their partner. At least now she knew why Jamie was so awe struck.

"Well it is a part of your gift" He smiled as he blushed and hugged her again, "Do you want me to be your mate?"

She blushed and she felt heat rise through her body as her cheeks burned. She couldn't speak…. Every time she opened her mouth she started stuttering on the first word. He found it adorable…. And he was happy he had this effect on her. He simply kissed her cheek before nuzzling into her neck.

"I…. I really like kissing you" She suddenly said, "And I love it when you hold me. I feel safe with you…. and-and-and…"

He suddenly cupped her chin and kissed her again, the only hand remaining around her, gently gripping her buttcheek. She whimpered into his mouth again and felt his body melting into hers… she was sure he felt the same thing at that moment.

"Sorry to interrupt such a touching moment" A familiar voice said, "But we have some unfinished business"

"Who's there?" Jamie looked around, "Show yourself"

"Scrafty, Focus Blast" It was the Ex-Gym leader's son again.

"Dodge it Crystal" He said as he jumped away, "Free reign while I take care of this big shot"

After dodging the Focus Blast, Crystal removed her collar, "Jamie"

He stopped and caught the collar as she through it to him. Dodging a Headbutt, Crystal delivered a powerful Force Palm to the Scrafty's side before jumping away to avoid a counter attack. Jamie charged the boy that was roughly around his age as Crystal fought the Scrafty. His powerful form jumping into a side kick as he forced his boot into the kids stomach. He doubled over, gasping for air as he dropped to his knees. Jamie didn't give him the chance to recover as he dropped, bringing an elbow down on the back of the kids head. He turned to watch Crystal charge forward with a Quick Attack, punching the Scrafty and knocking him out.

"Okay Crystal… drag him over to the tree" He smiled as he grabbed the boys arms and started dragging, "We'll meet in the middle"

When they met, he leaned the boy and the Scrafty against the tree and he reached for his belt buckle, "Good thing I have 5 belts, I hate this one anyway" He swung it around them and the tree before tightening it. He didn't stop and notch it until they were snug with the tree.

"Well they kinda ruined us being in this spot" Jamie suddenly picked her up and took her down the beach, "I got this special little spot, you're gonna love it"

When he said special, he wasn't playing. She found herself in his arms as he walked into the water to go around a wall of rocks. She was amazed at what looked like a cave full of water. He started walking to it with a smile as she clutched tighter against him. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he stopped at the mouth of the cave and she gave a whimper. He started walking forward and she was waiting for the sudden fall into deep water.

"Crystal… open your eyes" He said softly as he got to his knees in the sand, "It's beautiful in here"

"Oh" She opened her eyes and looked around. The small cave was bathed in a soft pink light from the glowing crystals in the roof and walls of the cave, "Jamie… it's… it's beautiful"

He smiled and let her sit in the soft sand, "Do you want the sand… or the blanket so you don't get any sand in your fur?"

"Blanket" She said softly as she continued looking around the cave. She felt his strong arms lift her again before laying her on the blanket, "Why'd you bring me here Jamie?"

"These crystals" He smiled as he layed down beside her, "I forgot the actual scientific name, but these crystals are called Love Stones."

"Love Stones?" She looked into his eyes, "You mean?"

"Lexi told me about the dreams you were having" He said as he propped himself up on his elbow, one hand moving gently rub on her stomach, "So I thought I'd show you just how much I love you here… but then the thing on the train… I want to show you how much I love you by letting you tell me what you want me to do… because you and Lexi are the only thing in this world that I really live for"

"Oh Jamie…" She was going to say more but he didn't let her as he kissed her suddenly. It didn't take long for her to kiss back as she pushed into his mouth. Their kiss felt like it lasted an eternity but it only lasted a minute, "Jamie… show me how much you love me" She pressed her nose to his chest and inhaled his scent, "Show me what I've been dreaming about"

"As you wish" He smiled as he hugged her close, his lips kissing at her neck as one hand started caressing her breasts gently.

She whimpered softly as he was hovering over her and started kissing down her neck. He started with her breasts first, licking through her fur to find one nipple while a hand caressed and played with the other. She closed her eyes as she started petting the back of head. It felt better then she had imagined… and she'd had a lot of time to imagine since she had evolved. Then the night where Harley was still asleep from losing too much blood she was awake and talking to Lexi about humans mating to show love for each other as well as to reproduce. She had imagined him doing more, but he was moving slowly and she loved it. Jamie sucked and nibbled her nipples to eraser nubs. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped, his teeth gently closing on her nipples, sucking the hard flesh as he bit it. His hands slowly traveled down her body as he kissed a path down her stomach, following his hands.

"Spread your legs a little sweetie" He said softly as he kissed the mound just above her intimacy. He felt her legs spread wide enough for him to nestle between them as he laid on his stomach, "Thank you"

She thought he was going straight for her love tunnel but he started kissing at her inner thighs. She was feeling weird but she was also enjoying the love Jamie was showing for her. She gasped again as he kissed her nether lips… her hips lifting off the ground slightly as it sent a shiver up her spine. She was feeling this strange welling inside her as he pleasured her with all his strength. Jamie was drinking down her juices straight from the source… she was producing more then he could imagine but it made sense with this being her first time, she was very sensitive. She gave a full body shudder as he pushed his tongue into her, exploring her inner walls with his tongue. Suddenly she trapped his head with her thighs as she started pumping her hips against his face, gushing her sweet juices into his mouth and down his throat.

"J-J-Jamie!" She gasped as she fell limp, her legs falling away from him as she panted. He crawled forward a bit and laid his head on her stomach, her still wet sex soaking through his shirt and jacket, "That was… strange" She started petting his head again, "Good but strange"

"You mean having the feeling that you're craving more of now" He teased, kissing her stomach.

"I want you to pleasure me, that much is true" She smiled as she wiped the hair from his eyes, "But also… I want to see you… all of you"

"As you wish" He smiled as he got to his feet and looked down at her. He started with his camouflage baseball cap and then his jacket, shirt. He dropped them at her side, and then unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall with his underwear. It was funny seeing him completely naked… but she found him handsome. He didn't have a six pack, but his stomach was a pure slab of muscle, "Well… this is a bit new on me"

"I think you're handsome" She giggled as she looked between his legs, "Can you please lay down with me?"

He lay down and looked at her with a smile as she got between his legs, looking at his hard eight inch member. She looked into his eyes with a silent question held in the shine of her own eyes.

"It's your show Crystal" He smiled.

She blushed and reached out, gently running her the soft, warm pads of her paw over it, "It's warm… and it's… throbbing"

She bent down and sniffed at him a little bit, finding his natural musk exciting and pleasant. He watched his member twitch in her paw from her hot breath blowing over it. She eeped slightly but then smiled as she went back to sniffing. He twitched again as a small bead of pre formed at the tip. He watched her as she suddenly licked it up, murring at how salty it was… she loved salty almost as much as she loved sweet.

"Jamie… Lexi said human boys like it when girls suck there… there… you know" She blushed as she avoided eye contact, "Is it true"

"Well… yes… I enjoy oral sex, I just did it to you" He smiled as he sat up and cupped her cheeks, making her look at him, "But I don't have to have it, just like I don't need sex, love is really the only thing important to me"

She blushed as she suddenly dove forward, hugging his barrel chest as she kissed him, pushing her long tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back, rubbing his tongue against hers and wrapping his strong arms around her. They kissed for what felt like hours when it was only a minute or so before breaking for air.

"Jamie… w-w-will you…" She pause and blushes as she went to look away, but she felt a hint of bravery come over her as she looked directly into his eyes, "Will you make love to me?"

Yet another surprise for him as she was being so blunt and forward to him. He held her close as they buried their faces into each other's necks, inhaling each other's scent. He was a little worried as he started running his fingers through the fur on her back.

"Crystal… are you honestly sure that you want me to do this?" He whispered softly into her ear, watching it twitch lightly at the soft air blowing over it.

"I… I want to be with you Jamie" She said as she started kissing and licking his neck, "I love you… with all my heart"

He smiled softly as he started rubbing her sides, kissing her neck as her legs feel to his sides, the tip of his member brushing against the entrance to her womanhood. She gasped and shivered at the contact accidently nipping his neck and drawing a small bead of blood.

"I'm sorry" She said as she started licking at the small nick, "I didn't mean to"

"Sshh" He breathed into her ear gently, making her shiver again, "I didn't feel anything"

She knew it was a lie but it made her smile. He felt it, she knew that, whether it or not escaped her completely. He suddenly rolled, putting her on the bottom again as his hand and knees took the brunt of his weight as he hovered over her again, a smile slowly turning to a frown as he looked into her nervous but happy, entrancing, beautiful eyes. She was showing so much love in her eyes that he was even tearing up a bit.

"Jamie…" She said, seeing the slight hesitance in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you… but you'll feel pain when I first push into you"

"Okay" She said as she hugged him, "Do it, I'm ready"

"I-I-I can't"

It was of her own doing when she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her as he hugged him close. She felt the rip as he pushed through her hymen, her eyes shot open as she suppressed the need to yelp loudly from the pain. He held her close and tight as he let her adjust to his intrusion. He gently kissed her neck… petting her with the same gentleness.

"See" She was trying not to whine, "It doesn't hurt that bad"

"You're a horrible liar" He said in a soft voice, "I hope you knew that"

She was almost shocked when his hand grabbed her paw and held it tight. She smiled through the pain as he held her and comforted her. _I think I got something that might help her_, he thought as his other hand slipped between them. She gasped and her eyes snapped open as he rubbed a very sensitive part of her anatomy. He smiled at the reaction as he started rubbing her clit more. She started writhing and bucking below him… her slow breath turning to heavy panting. HE carefully pulled out of her until only the head of his member remained inside of her before pushing back into her.

"Jamie" She said through a gasp, "Please don't stop"

"I don't plan to" He smiled as he pulled his hand away and pushed off the ground to look into her stunning red eyes, "Not when it's making you feel this way"

"Jamie" She grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. She didn't have to say anything as she poured all her emotion into this one kiss. He kissed back with as much passion as he let her wrap her tongue around his. In turn, he stole her every breath as she gasped and moaned into his mouth. He wouldn't last long though… the constant convulsing muscles of her flower were causing him just enough pleasure. He slowly picked up speed as they broke for air.

"Jamie… it's happening again" She growled in pleasure.

He increased to half his power as he went from his hands to his elbows and hugged her to him as his own release hit. He could feel her juices splash his thighs as she felt a new type of warmth spread through her lower belly. IT was causing her a second climax before the first finished. Jamie held her through all her tremors and quakes until she lay still, breathing heavy as her legs fell and her arms wrapped around him.

"Jamie" She said as she buried her face into his neck once again, "I love you"

"I love you too… Crystal" He said as he held her.

**XXX**

She looked into his room as the morning sun rose to wake the world. She saw a young man, peacefully asleep as he held a Lucario in his arms, her head pressed against his chest as did her paws. _They must of snuck out to have some fun… just the two of them_, she though as she also knew what kind of fun, _I remember being that way with my Pokémon_. She closed the door gently and walked away, a wide smile showing off her white teeth as she went down stairs.

**XXX**

"You're leaving already" Annabelle said as she hugged her older brother, "I want to come with you"

"Annabelle, you're still too young to leave the house and travel" He said as he hugged her back, "When you're older maybe I'll take you with me every once in a while. Until then, stay here and train, grow stronger, and keep our family together, okay?"

"Okay" She said as she pulled away and held up her hand, her pinky extended, "Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die" He smiled and hooked his pinky with hers.

"Well Jamie, I guess you're too old to stay home all the time" His mom said as she hugged him, "Promise you'll call more often?"

"I promise mom" He hugged her and felt her tears soak through his jacket.

"As much as we fight…" His dad said as they shook hands, "I am proud of you son… you're following your own path and you're not letting anything change who you are" He looked Jamie in the eyes, "Just know… this will always be your home"

"I know dad" Jamie smiled as he turned away, "Let's go girls. Next stop, Alikai City"

He smiled and looked back at his family as they waved and yelled after him. HE would be back when ever felt they needed him home.

**Well… there we go ^.^ told you, you'd love this chapter. We all know you've been waiting forever for this special chapter to happen. Anyway… more to come when I… well, when I right it ^.^ Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Peace out.**


End file.
